All my loving I'll send to you
by Camilla Black
Summary: Beatles e Jily. Short fics inspiradas nas músicas dos Fab Four.
1. Something

**N.A.: A ideia original era fazer um conjunto de one-shots – possivelmente conectados, seguindo uma certa ordem cronológica – baseado nas músicas d'Os Beatles. Something, minha favorita, foi a mais fácil de desenvolver. A fic se passa em algum momento no final do sexto ano, quando James para de ser completamente inconveniente e Lily consegue se manter no mesmo cômodo que ele sem ser sufocada pelo seu ego gigante. Possivelmente existirão outros capítulos, e se corresponderem a momentos anteriores a esse, serão organizados na maneira correta. E se você estiver lendo isso, saiba que reviews deixam o trabalho mais agradável ;)**

* * *

_Something in the way she moves  
__Attracts me like no other lover  
__Something in the way she woos me_

Lily entrara distraidamente pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Os cabelos ruivos – não como os dos Weasley, os ruivos dela tinham um raro tom castanho-avermelhado – balançando com os movimentos dos quadris. O uniforme de Hogwarts já estava amassado e a gravata afrouxada. Ele não pode deixar de perceber o quanto gostava dela assim: com a cara meio cansada, os cabelos bagunçados e as vestes desalinhadas.

_I don't want to leave her now  
__You know I believe and how_

Passou direto pelas poltronas, parecendo nem ao menos notar os olhos castanhos de James grudados em cada passo seu. Andava a passos lentos em direção à escada do dormitório feminino quando ele não resistiu.

- Evans?

Virou-se, não parecendo surpresa, e perguntou o que ele queria, naquele tom calmo que ele sabia só existir depois de um dia com aula dupla de Poções, que ela estranhamente amava como ninguém.

- Você pode me ajudar com a tarefa de Poções?

Deu um sorriso meio tímido – daqueles que só surgiam quando ela estava por perto – e torceu para que ela acreditasse na sua meia mentira. Meia, porque realmente ainda não havia feito a tarefa, mas não tinha motivo algum pra não fazê-la sozinho. A não ser, claro, o fato de que ele simplesmente era melhor com ela.

_Somewhere, in her smile, she knows  
__That I don't need no other lover  
__Something in her style that shows me_

Ela concordou em silêncio e andou na direção dele, deixando os livros que carregava em cima de uma mesa e tirando a gravata de vez. Sentou-se numa poltrona, seguida de James, que usou uma grande parte da sua força de vontade pra desviar o olhar do rosto da mulher e abrir um pergaminho. Lily abriu o livro e direcionou os olhos cor de esmeralda pra ele, seus lábios se curvando em um ligeiro sorriso.

- Então... você quer ajuda ou vai ficar só me encarando?

- Eu... é... vamos lá. 30cm sobre os efeitos colaterais da Amortentia.

Lily suspirou, molhou a pena no tinteiro e começou a escrever.

"A _amortentia_ é a poção do amor mais poderosa que existe. Ela pode ser facilmente identificada pelo brilho perolado, pela fumaça característica e pelo seu cheiro que varia de pessoa pra pessoa de acordo com o que mais a atrai."

James lia por cima do ombro, tentando imaginar que cheiro ela sentiria.

_I don't want to leave her now  
__You know I believe and how_

Lily terminou a redação em incríveis 15 minutos, mas ficou mais vinte ajudando James a revisar e aperfeiçoar a sua. Quando ambos terminaram, o salão comunal estava quase vazio. Lily soltou um bocejo e se despediu com um aceno de mãos.

James sorriu e observou a ruiva ir embora, os passos se arrastando pelo tapete.

Olhou para a mesa e viu a gravata vermelho e esmeralda largada em cima de alguns livros. Esticou o braço para pegá-la, a colocou no bolso de sua calça e levantou-se em direção ao próprio dormitório.

_You're asking me will my love grow  
__I don't know, I don't know  
__You stick around now it may show  
__I don't know, I don't know_

Subiu as escadas, deixou a gravata de Lily em cima da cama e tomou um banho demorado, se perguntando por que aquela mulher tinha um efeito tão grande sobre si. Voltou para o quarto, sorrindo em silêncio ao ver a cama de Sirius vazia – provavelmente estava em algum armário de vassouras com alguma lufana – deitou em sua própria e retirou um mapa do travesseiro.

"_Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom"_

Procurou pelo nome de Sirius e quase riu ao confirmar que ele estava _mesmo_ em um armário de vassouras, mas, surpreendentemente, era com uma sonserina. Seguiu o olhar até o dormitório feminino e passou carinhosamente o indicador no pontinho que indicava Lílian Evans.

Era ridículo, ele sabia. Não precisava do Sirius dizendo isso mil vezes com aquela risada canina. Ele sabia que era ridículo. James Potter estava ridiculamente apaixonado por Lílian Evans.

_Something in the way she knows  
__And all I have to do is think of her  
__Something in the things she shows me_

Não soube dizer exatamente quando adormeceu, mas quando acordou o Mapa do Maroto não estava em suas mãos e havia uma coberta sobre si. Sirius começara a apresentar esse lado paternal quando os primeiros sintomas de devaneios amorosos de James começaram a aparecer, tomando para ele as missões de relembrar o amigo das coisas mais básicas, como comer. Ou respirar. Ou não babar quando a risada da Evans ecoava pelo Salão Principal, no café da manhã.

- Pontas, fecha essa boca. Ela vai perceber.

Meio segundo depois, Lily olhou diretamente na direção deles, os olhos verdes brilhando em curiosidade. James procurou disfarçar o nervosismo. Já fazia seis meses que ele não a convidava para os passeios em Hogsmead, procurando criar uma quase-zona-de-amizade entre os dois. Ainda se tratavam pelos sobrenomes, mas o olhar de desprezo da ruiva agora era destinado unicamente aos sonserinos.

- Ei, Potter. – Se não fosse Lílian Evans, James até diria que era um olhar travesso que passava pelos seus olhos. Inclinou-se na direção do moreno, seus lábios quase em sua orelha. – Grama molhada, cama recém usada e salgueiro. É o que eu sinto com a Amortentia.

E saiu, sem dizer mais nada, o mesmo sorriso despreocupado no rosto.

O que Lílian não sabia é que ela acabara de mudar a vida de James pra sempre. Ele não conteve o riso alto, preso há quase três anos, desde o dia que percebera que a boca carnuda dele combinaria perfeitamente com seus lábios finos.

Era o cheiro dele.

Ela o amava.

_I don't want to leave her now  
__You know I believe and how_


	2. Help!

_Help, I need somebody_  
_Help, not just anybody_  
_Help, you know I need someone, help!_

James colocou a capa da invisibilidade sob si e saiu desenfreado da sala de Dumbledore. Correu sem direção pelos corredores, parando ao perceber a grande porta de carvalho que dava para os jardins de Hogwarts. Sabia que se fosse pego o diretor o liberaria, mas hesitou por alguns segundos antes de abrir uma fresta pela porta e sair em direção aos jardins, deitando sobre a grama gelada do campo de quadribol.

_When I was younger, so much younger than today_  
_I never needed anybody's help in anyway_  
_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured_  
_Now I find, I've changed my mind and opened up the doors_

Mortos. Dorea e Charlus estavam mortos. Os pais de James eram quase duas décadas mais velhos do que os pais de seus amigos, mas não esperava que eles falecessem antes mesmo da formatura do filho. Lembrou-se da sua infância.  
_  
Charlus corria atrás de uma miniatura de James, que ria descontroladamente em sua vassoura de brinquedo, voando não mais do que alguns centímetros pelo jardim dos Potter. Dorea abraçava um James chorão, com os joelhos sangrando, com uma expressão que misturava a pena e a censura. Charlus e Dorea se despediam de James na plataforma 9 ¾ pela primeira vez. E pela segunda. E pela sexta e última.  
_

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_  
_And I do appreciate you being round_  
_Help me, get my feet back on the ground_  
_Won't you please, please, help me?_

Ouviu passos pesados em sua direção, mas não se deu ao trabalho de olhar, já sabendo de quem se tratava. Sirius se deitou ao seu lado, as mãos nos cabelos. Respirou fundo. Sirius fora abrigado pelos Potter há pouco mais de um ano, mas James e seus pais são o mais próximo de família que ele já tivera. Lembrou-se de como Dorea sorria com orgulho ao ver que não só dividiam o sobrenome Black, mas também o desprezo pelos ideais macabros da família. Falhou em segurar as lágrimas lembrando do abraço que Charlus lhe dera na Plataforma 9 ¾ no início do sétimo ano letivo, a primeira manifestação de carinho que já recebera.

James já soluçava ao seu lado e Sirius, sem saber o que fazer, se transformou no grande cão negro. Cutucou o braço de James com o focinho, e, quando um belo cervo apareceu a sua frente, começaram a correr desesperadamente pelos campos da escola. Após algumas horas de corridas, pararam à beira do Lago Negro, voltando à forma humana. James esboçou um pequeno sorriso pra Sirius e, juntos, caminharam em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways_  
_My independence seems to vanish in the haze_  
_But every now and then I feel so insecure_  
_I know that I just need you like I've never done before_

James acordou na manhã seguinte com um peso extra em seu peito. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com um mar de cabelos vermelhos à sua frente. Tateou o criado-mudo com cuidado procurando seus óculos e precisou de alguns segundos pra acreditar que não era uma alucinação. Procurou se lembrar da noite anterior, tentando entender o que Lílian Evans fazia deitada no seu colo às 10 da manhã, mas nada se encaixava. Resolveu, então, passar a mão pelo cabelo dela, sua cabeça girando ao perceber que jamais a apresentaria aos seus pais.

Alguns minutos depois, a ruiva acordou, por algum tempo também parecendo confusa com aquela aproximação. Então, levantou-se do peito de James, sentando-se na cama, seguida por ele. Ficaram em um silêncio que poderia ser desconfortável pra qualquer outra pessoa, mas para os dois parecia certo. Quando ela o olhou, ele pôde entender porque estava ali. Ela sabia. E ele odiou a mistura de pena e tristeza que os olhos cor de esmeralda demonstravam.

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_  
_And I do appreciate you being round_  
_Help me, get my feet back on the ground_  
_Won't you please, please, help me_

- Sirius me contou. Queria ver como você estava, mas você estava dormindo, então...

James concordou e a puxou pra perto num abraço ao mesmo tempo agradecido e desesperado. Ela deitou sua cabeça no ombro do maroto, e ali permaneceram. Já fazia um tempo que não mais brigavam e tinha quase certeza que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos por ela, mas nunca a perguntara e nem tentara a agarrar pelos corredores, seguindo os conselhos de Remus. Esse era possivelmente o pior dia da sua vida, mas ter Lily nos seus braços fazia com que a dor fosse menor. Sentiu uma pontada no coração lembrando que Sirius não tinha a mesma sorte e com algum esforço largou a ruiva.

- Me espera? Preciso de um banho e sair daqui. Sirius precisa de mim…

"_Quase tanto quanto eu preciso de você_".

_When I was younger, so much younger than today_  
_I never needed anybody's help in anyway_  
_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self-assured_  
_Now I find, I've changed my mind and opened up the doors_

Saíram do quarto, James ainda abalado, Lily passando os dedos pelas costas da mão dele. Não demoraram a encontrar Sirius, acompanhando de Remus e Pedro, em uma das poltronas do Salão Comunal. Ao ver o "casal", Sirius abriu um sorriso e indicou o espaço ao lado para os dois se sentarem. À frente deles havia uma enorme variedade de doces e James agradeceu mentalmente pelos amigos que tinha. Abriu um sapo de chocolate, sentindo uma das mãos de Lily no seu joelho enquanto ela conversava com Sirius.

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_  
_And I do appreciate you being round_  
_Help me, get my feet back on the ground_  
_Won't you please, please, help me, help me, help me, oh_

James observava seus amigos conversando, quase distraídos do incidente com seus pais. Sirius apresentava grandes olheiras, Remus não tinha mais aquele sorriso bondoso na face e Pedro comia menos chocolates que o normal. Olhou para Lily e percebeu que seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos, embora sua mão ainda nele estivesse firme. Naquele momento, James não se sentiu tão sozinho no mundo. James não pensou na morte dos pais como uma tragédia, mas como o fim de um ciclo. Ciclo que ele estava apenas começando. Ali, ao lado da mulher que amava, de seu irmão e seus amigos, James sabia que estava com sua família.

* * *

**N.A.: Uma continuação que ao mesmo tempo não é continuação. Lily e James ainda não estão juntos, mas já são próximos. Não acredito que Charlus e Dorea sejam os pais de James por "n" motivos, mas já que a JK não se pronunciou quanto à isso, assumi que sim. Espero que tenham gostado.**


End file.
